


On Loan

by EmBethMarsh



Series: SladeRobin Week 2017 [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Collars, Gags, M/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: Dick's getting ready for a kinky night with Jason. Slade shows up at the most inappropriate time.Written for JayDick Week 2017 - Day Two:Master/Slave// Ritual





	On Loan

**Author's Note:**

> So I took the prompt literally and used it as an excuse to write some BDSM. Unfortunately, I had to cut it short at the end to make the deadline.
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoy anyway!

Everything had been planned. Everything. They’d both agreed tonight was the best night. All members of the Bat Family were busy, all known rogues were currently behind bars and for once, Gotham was fairly quiet. Tonight was the best night. There were no (foreseeable) interruptions.

And if anyone did interrupt them, they’d find both Jason and Dick embroiled in a hardcore BDSM session.

The excitement Dick felt mingled with anticipation of tonight’s events and a few nerves. He liked subbing, liked not having control for just a little while. It was therapeutic for both of them. But even after several sessions, the nerves were still everpresent. It reminded him of stagefright.

He stepped into the shower and let the warm water relax him. It was a quick shower, given the fact he only had 30 minutes to prepare before Jason arrived. He stepped out and dried off, but didn’t replace his clothes. Instead, Dick headed to the bedroom where all their equipment was stored.

He selected a thick wolf collar. The kind of collar with spikes around the edge; it made him feel a little bit more confident as a submissive. It pretty much screamed, ‘rebellious’, even if he didn’t necessarily feel like a rebellious sub. Plus, he knew Jason might have something to say about the collar, perhaps he’d even punish him for his choice. 

A pang of arousal coursed through him at the thought.

He ignored it and moved to the next piece of equipment.

Gags were always the most difficult to pick. There was the most variety and each had a number of affects. He opted for a ring gag and immediately attached it. It would mean drool would build up, which he thought Jason might like, seeing Dick look all humiliated and helpless. But he’d still be able to make noise, moan, scream, call Jason’s name, whatever.

His cock twitched at the thought.

Since the equipment was getting him so excited, he decided to fit a cock ring next. It was a simple one. Two holes were attached to each other at a slight angle, his cock went through one and his balls through the other. Dick gave himself a few quick tugs to ensure he filled the rings.

The next part was his favourite. The butt plug. He spent as little time as possible preparing himself and selected a medium-sized plug. He knew it’d be just big enough so that he’d feel it burn as it stretched. Still, he spread a generous amount of lube over the plug (not wanting to permanently damage himself) before slowly circling the plug over his wanting hole. He teased himself for a few moments before slowly pushing in.

He chose the securest pair of handcuffs possible and returned to the living room. He sat himself down in the centre before cuffing his own wrists behind his back. He could escape from them, if he really tried, but it would take the right tools and enough time, neither of which he had right now. They were as close to secure as he could get and he _almost_ felt helpless.

The insistent ticking of the clock on the wall caused him to glance up. Jason would be here in less than five minutes. He felt himself buzz with arousal, he clenched around the plug and the rings on his cock and balls felt tighter than ever. The drool was already dripping off his chin and pooling on the carpet below.

That’s when he heard a noise at the door. It wasn’t the noise he was expecting, not the rustling of keys but a small bang. He tensed and hoped he wasn’t going to regret choosing the securest cuffs.

The door slammed open. Dick instincts kicked in and he began to fiddle with the cuffs,  
“Grayson?” A familiar voice called out. It was familiar enough to recognise, but not familiar enough that he wanted the intruder to see him in his current position.

He stayed as quiet and as still as possible, hoping that the intruder would leave if he thought Dick wasn’t home.

No such luck.

Heavy footsteps from steel-toed boots got louder and louder. Dick resumed his attempt at escape but it was too late. The man emerged from the hallway and gawked at Dick for about a second. The expression very quickly turned into something else, something leering. Dick felt threatened and aroused all at once.

If anyone was going to interrupt their well-planned session, why, of all people, did it have to be Slade-fucking-Wilson?

“Interesting position you’ve gotten yourself into there, Grayson.” His voice was smooth, calm and collected as if he saw things like this everyday. Although, in all fairness, it probably wasn’t completely unfamiliar to him. Dick glared back in some form of silent protest.

“I gather since there’s no sign of a break-in…” Slade began and circled Dick, “...other than the door I just broke through… I can conclude you did this to yourself.” The circling stopped when Slade reached Dick’s front again. He knelt down in front of the bound man and tipped Dick’s chin upwards with one finger, “I always took you for a submissive _slut_.”

The sultry moan Dick released alarmed both of them.

“Oh, a self-aware submissive slut too?” Slade withdrew and straightened up. Dick wondered if it was some kind of intimidation technique. Little did Slade know, Dick hadn’t been intimidated by him for years, “It’s like your gift-wrapped for me and it’d be impolite to refuse such a generous gift.” Okay, maybe Dick hadn’t been intimidated by Slade for a long-time but he’d never been in this kind of situation with him either.

“I like your choices.” His eye flicked between the gag, down to the cock ring, “But my personal preferences would include more suffering.” He was on Dick in an instant, a broad hand gripping at his hair and hoisting him to his feet. Dick cried out but otherwise accepted the relocation, “Where do you keep your equipment, Grayson?” Dick glared in response.

Slade sighed. He settled on the sofa, dragging Dick down with him. He carefully adjusted positions, causing Dick’s head to throb in pain from the death-grip Slade had on it. It took a few moments before Slade relaxed and placed Dick over his lap. Of course, when the other deduced Slade’s instructions, a slight struggle ensued.

It quickly passed when Slade firmly shoved Dick’s head into the arm of the sofa and grabbed his hard cock with the other, “Let’s not pretend you’re not enjoying this, Grayson.” Slade crooned and squeezed until the other stilled. There was a affirmative ‘hmm’ from Slade.

The hand squeezing Dick’s erection released it’s grip but Slade kept a finger at the tip. It ran very slowly down Dick’s cock, under his balls, then the perineum. It stopped at the flared base of the plug and gave a light push forward. A second pleasured moan was elicited from Dick.

The finger didn’t linger. Instead, Slade cupped one of Dick’s pert bottom cheeks. The hand was calloused and rough compared to the smooth glute but Dick seemingly didn’t mind; he affirmatively pushed into the touch.

Dick heard the smack before he felt the sting on his cheek. More spanks came before Dick could even protest the first. He tried to wiggle away, but Slade’s grip was strong and incorrigible.

A few more hit in the same place left Dick with a distinct hand print mark, “Are you going to co-operate now?” Slade asked, feigning boredom over the spanking. Dick could feel the other man’s erection; he was anything but bored.

Dick stayed silent but his movement stilled. He’d listen to Slade, take him to the equipment if that’s what he wanted; it might distract him long enough for Dick to get the cuff key and unlock himself.

He gave a tentative nod and Slade stood them both up immediately, “Where’s your equipment then, _boy_?” Dick was particularly glad that Slade was stood behind him and couldn’t see the way his cock twitched when Slade called him that.

 

They went to the bedroom and Dick attempted to gesture under the bed (not easy with a gag in and bound hands) but Slade got the message and pulled out a few cardboard boxes. He rifled through, occasionally placing particular objects onto the bed. Whilst Slade was buried in a particular box, Dick made a slight movement towards the nightstand where the key was kept.

His journey was cut very short when Slade grabbed his ankle, “Don’t even think about it, boy.” He hadn’t even looked up from the box to sense Dick’s movements.

The hand was removed and Slade stood. Dick had chance to quickly glance upwards and remember just how much bigger Slade was than him before he was pushed face first into the bedroom door.

Fingers went straight to the base of the plug and pulled it completely out in one quick motion. Slade watched Dick’s hole twitch at the sudden loss. It was quickly replaced with three of Slade’s fingers at once, “There’s too much equipment here for just you.” Slade begins, rapidly thrusting his fingers in and out, “You were waiting for someone.” Dick moans as the fingers consistently brush over his prostate but only for fleeting nanoseconds.

“We should get you ready for them.” Slade’s head moved towards Dick’s neck, “Maybe they’ll share.” He bit down hard into the juncture, still maintaining the thrusting. If he wasn’t been held up by Slade, his knees would’ve buckled then and there.

Slade stopped biting and moved his head away. His fingers stopped thrusting but remained buried to the hilt. They began slowly circling his prostate. “The collar’s an interesting choice, I’d assume it’s your owner’s preference?” Slade questioned, looking at the spikes that were outwardly just not Dick Grayson at all, “We’ll keep it.”

“I’m not sure about the gag though.” He commented, “I mean it’s keeping you quiet, which I _like_ but it’s messy.” Slade’s free hand unbuckled the gag with ease and discarded it behind them. For the first time since Slade arrived, Dick could speak,

“Slade, stop…” It was breathy and quiet; it really didn’t sound like Dick was convinced he wanted Slade to stop. So Slade didn’t. His fingers scissored roughly inside, taking Dick by surprise. He yelped slightly,  
“What you do call your current partner when you play like this?” When Dick kept quiet, Slade repeated the rough treatment. Dick unwittingly called out,  
“ _Sir!_ ”  
“Then I expect the same.” Slade withdrew completely and Dick fell to his knees, forehead resting against the door.

 

They moved on quickly. Slade seemed aware of his time constraints and was eager to get the fun part. He wasted no time, therefore, in replacing some of Dick’s chosen equipment.

The cock ring was replaced with a much more sadistic one. This one only went around Dick’s cock. The inside of the ring was lined with sharp spikes so whenever Dick got hard, (which he seemed to be consistently right now), the spikes painfully poked into the base of his penis.

A new butt plug had been inserted. It was the kind that had the option to inflate and of course, Slade had inflated it until he was satisfied. Somehow, Slade could tell when Dick was on the line between pain and pleasure.

There was also a new addition in the form of two alligator clamps on his nipples. A chain ran between the two which had been looped underneath Dick’s collar meaning his nipples were forcefully pulled upwards. Moving too much or squirming away from Slade was proving painful.

And yet, Dick was having the time of his fucking life.

Slade was sprawled on the sofa, legs spreadwide to accommodate Dick who was on his knees, sucking Slade’s cock. A leash had been attached to the collar which Slade used to tug Dick forward when he was hesitant. So far, he hadn’t had the need to use it but out of desire, had.

There was also a hand in Dick’s hair, pushing him forward whenever he withdrew too far. Slade was using the leverage to quicken the pace. Dick felt the grip tighten. Slade’s breathing hitched. Warm cum landed in ropes over Dick’s face.

Both were still for a moment. Slade was the first to move. He released the grip on the leash and ran a finger gently over some of the semen. He placed it at Dick’s lips and the other lapped it up. Slade laughed, “Fuck Grayson, you’re such a whore. I really didn’t think you’d bend this quickly.” Another line of cum was placed at his mouth and he repeated his actions, “Think I’ll leave you tied up like this, let your ‘Sir’ find you, my cum still over your face, you aching to be touched, what do you think, boy?”

Dick moaned at the thought, his fresh arousal causing pain and pleasure in his cock.

“Whatever you decide, sir.”  
***  
Dick awoke the next morning. He was in bed, without any of equipment. There was, however, plenty of marks covering the various places Slade had abused.

“Morning.” A voice called from the door. Dick rolled over and saw Jason, stupidly grinning by the door, “Last night seems to have really taken it out of you? Did you have fun?”

Dick’s smile mirrored Jason’s as he recalled the night’s events, “It was great.”

“He stuck to your limits, right? Stopped if you used your safeword? Looked after you and everything?”

“Yeah, everything was perfect. Thanks for arranging it, Jay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unsure if this was actually safe, sane and consensual, read the first sentence again.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
